Massor av kärlek
by romanoew
Summary: Några månader efter Breaking Dawn. Renée får en överraskning levererad hem till sig i Jacksonville. Renée POV. R&R. Det mesta tillhör Stephenie Meyer. ONESHOT.


Det var en ovanligt varm dag i Jacksonville idag. Phil var och tränade, i värmen, den stackarn, och jag bestämde mig för att jag skulle lägga mig och sola på altanen. Men först tänkte jag ta en svalkande dusch. När jag gick emot badrummet sneglade jag på telefonen, och fick genast en klump i magen. Samma klump som jag får varje gång jag ser på den. Det är flera månader sen jag senast hört något från min dotter nu, och senast jag pratat med henne så hade hon varit sjuk.

Jag pratade med Charlie så sent som förra veckan, och då frågade jag honom om han har hört någonting ifrån Bella. Men han sa, utan någon som helst oro i rösten, att han har pratat med Carlisle, som sagt till honom att Bella är frisk igen. Hon och Edward har åkt till Dartmouth och säkert har alldeles för mycket att göra i skolan, nu när hon varit sjuk så länge, för att hinna ringa och höra av sig. Men jag tog det inte lika lätt som han verkade göra.. Jag kände helt enkelt på mig att det var någonting som inte stämde. Jag låg vaken om nätterna och försökte lista ut den, men kom aldrig fram till någonting vettigt.

Bella hade förändrats, sen hon flyttade till Forks. Det var ingen tvekan om det. Hon har alltid varit väldigt mogen för sin ålder, och jag måste erkänna att hon på sätt och vis alltid har fått ta hand om mig. Eller ja, vi tog hand om varandra. Det var vi två mot världen.. sen kom Phil in i bilden och förändrade allting. Jag älskar Phil, men jag önskar att jag hade varit en bättre mor för min dotter. De senaste åren har jag inte alls sett mycket utav henne, och jag saknar henne något otroligt. När jag ligger på nätterna och funderar över allt, skrämmer det mig hur lite jag faktiskt känner min dotter nu. Hon är som sagt inte den hon var när vi bodde i Phoenix.

Hon brydde sig aldrig om pojkarna, hon tittade inte ens på dem. Kompisar har hon alltid haft, men ingen som hon riktigt har kunnat förstå, eller som har förstått henne. Hon har alltid varit väldigt speciell, lätt att läsa av - iallafall i mina ögon - men svår att förstå sig på. Jag har, under hela hennes uppväxt, pratat med henne om förhastade äktenskap. Jag vet inte om det var rätt eller fel gjort av mig, men jag ville inte att Bella skulle gå igenom samma sak som jag gjort. Jag ångrar inte Bella, hon är det bästa som någonsin har hänt mig.. Det var jag alltid tydlig med. Men hur som helst, det verkar inte ha spelat någon roll.

Hon flyttade till Forks, och innan jag visste ordet av det hade hon en pojkvän. Sen hände det något och hon återvände till Phoenix, och när jag kommer hem så var hon inlagd på sjukhus. Det gjorde så ont i mig att se henne där, skadad, och jag visste att det skulle vara svårt för mig att släppa iväg henne igen. Jag planerade att hon skulle flytta med oss hit, men hon hade egna planer. Hon åkte tillbaka till Forks, hon fyllde 18 år, och strax därefter ringde Charlie och berättade att Bellas pojkvän hade lämnat henne och att hon var förkrossad. Jag åkte dit en kort dit därefter, och skulle ta med henne hem - men envis som hon var, och alltid har varit, vägrade hon följa med mig. Det var nog det mest smärtsamma jag någonsin har gjort - lämna henne där. Hon såg helt förfärlig ut, och jag ville inget annat än att finnas där för henne.

Sen kom Edward tillbaka. Och några veckor innan de tog studenten, kom de och hälsade på mig och Phil. Det var då jag började lägga märke till det speciella i deras förhållande. Jag studerade dem noga.. de var som två magneter. Hur konstigt jag än tyckte att det var, visste jag att jag kunde känna mig lugn. Hon var lycklig med honom, de hörde ihop. När Bella, några veckor senare, ringde och berättade att de skulle gifta sig kom det inte som en chock för mig. Jag hade känt på mig att det var något på gång när de var här. Bara lite drygt två månader senare gifte de sig, och sen dess har jag inte sett min flicka.

Jag stod i duschen nu, och de kalla vattnet mot min hud hjälpte mig att koppla av. När jag var klar torkade jag av mig och satte på mig en av mina bikinis. Jag gick ut i köket för att hämta ett glas iste. När jag hade glaset med iste i ena handen och en bok i den andra, knackade det på dörren. Jag tittade ut genom köksfönstret och såg en stor skåpbil på uppfarten. Jag ställde ifrån mig glaset och la ner boken på köksbordet och gick ut i hallen för att öppna.

Utanför dörren stod det två män. De var båda muskulösa, klädda i arbetskläder. Den som stod längst fram, och som antagligen hade ringt på dörren, var lätt solbränd, hade mörkblont rufsigt och blågråa ögon. Den andra, som stod bakom honom, var mörkhyad, hade svart kort hår och stora bruna ögon. Han var lite biffigare än den andra.

"Hej.. Kan jag hjälpa er med något?" frågade jag, och tittade förbryllat på dem.

"Hallå. Är det du som är Renée Dwyer?" frågade den ljusa mannen, som tydligen agerade talesman. Jag funderade snabbt om det var för att inte skrämma livet ur folk. Den andra var säkert jättesnäll, men han såg lite småfarlig ut. Jag skakade snabbt av mig den tanken iallafall.

"Ja, hurså?"

De log mot mig båda två.

"Vi är här för att leverera en vara till dig. Skriv bara på det här," han gav mig ett papper och en penna, och jag insåg snabbt att det var ett kvitto. Men ett kvitto på vad? "så bär vi in det åt dig."

Tio minuter senare stod det en jättevacker flygel i mitt vardagsrum. När männen hade bärt in den, gav den mörkhyade mannen, som jag nu visste heter Michael, mig ett kuvert. Sen åkte de iväg och jag satte mig vid flygeln och öppnade nyfiket kuvertet. När jag såg att brevet som fanns i kuvertet var skrivet med min dotters handstil stelnade jag till, det var ingenting jag var beredd på.

"_Hej mamma._

_Först av allt vill jag be om ursäkt för att jag inte har hört av mig på så länge, men det har varit så mycket den senaste tiden. Jag vill så gärna berätta allt som har hänt för dig, och jag önskar att jag en dag får chansen att göra det._

_Första gången jag klev in i familjen Cullens hus, var deras flygel ett av de första sakerna jag lade märke till. Vet du varför? Som barn älskade jag att höra dig spela på vårat gamla piano i Phoenix. Och i hela mitt liv har det varit en dröm för mig; om jag någonsin har råd, så ska jag köpa en vacker flygel till min mamma._

_Edward tyckte att jag skulle välja en svart, men jag bestämde mig för den vita. Svart passar inte in i ditt ljusa hem eller liv, mamma. Jag hoppas att du är lycklig, och att du inte saknar mig lika mycket som jag saknar dig._

_Hälsa Phil, och ta hand om er._

_Jag älskar dig,_

_Bella._"

En tår rann ner från min kind när jag läste brevet. Jag läste det en gång till, och la märke till de tomma luckorna som hon lämnat. "Jag önskar att jag en dag får chansen att göra det", vad menade hon med det? Och att jag inte skulle sakna min dotter lika mycket som hon saknar mig, när hon har fullt upp med annat och jag bara är hemma, förutom när jag vikarierar på förskolan. Jag har massor av tid över att tänka på henne. Massor av tid över att sakna henne. Massor av kärlek över att ge till henne, men hon är inte här.


End file.
